It is known that certain types of motor vehicle bumper comprise a shield or outer skin, a beam which provides the mechanical strength of the bumper, and optionally local shock-absorbers interposed between the beam and the side members of the vehicle to absorb the energy of an impact.
Both the beam and the local shock-absorbers are known for being relatively expensive to make, which gives rise to difficulty when repairing a damaged vehicle.